SilverHawks Animated Series Season Guide
SilverHawks Animated Series Season Guide is the list of episodes for SilverHawks Series which was 1 syndication season. The show had a active run of 65 episodes. Currently, the series has one box set of the first 32 episodes which was released on October 14, 2008. 'Episodes' Key: #=Episode Number, N=Name of Episode, AD=Air Date, WB=who Wrote the episode }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 08, 1986}}||Peter Lawrence |- |02||'Journey To Limbo'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1986}}||Peter Lawrence |- |03||'The Planet Eater'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 10, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |04||'Save The Sun'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 11, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |05||'Stop Timestopper'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 12, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |06||'Darkbird'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |07||'The Backroom'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |08||'The Threat of Dritt'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 17, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |09||'Sky-Shadow'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 18, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |10||'Magnetic Attraction'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 19, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |11||'Gold Shield'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |12||'Zero The Memory Thief'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |13||'The Milk Run'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |14||'The Hardware Trap (Part 1)'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 25, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |15||'The Hardware Trap (Part 2)'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 26, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |16||'Race Against Time'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |17||'Operation Big Freeze'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |18||'The Ghost Ship'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 01, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |19||'The Great Galaxy Race'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 02, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |20||'Fantascreen'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 03, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |21||'Hotwing Hits Limbo'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 06, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |22||'The Bounty Hunter'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 07, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |23||'Zeek's Fumble'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 08, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |24||'The Fighting Hawks'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 09, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |25||'The Rengade Hero'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 10, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |26||'One on One'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |27||'No More Mr. Nice Guy'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |28||'Music of the Spheres'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 15, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |29||'Limbo Gold Rush'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 16, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |30||'Countdown to Zero'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 17, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |31||'The Amber Amplifier'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |32||'The Saviour Stone'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |33||'Smiley'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 22, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |34||'Gotbucks'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 23, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |35||'Melodia's Siren Song'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 24, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |36||'Tally-Hawk Returns'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |37||'Undercover'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |38||'Eye of Infinity'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 29, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |39||'A Piece of the Action'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 30, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |40||'Flashback'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 31, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |41||'Super Birds'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 03, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |42||'The Blue Door'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |43||'The Star of Bedlama'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 05, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |44||'The Illusionist'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 06, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |45||'The Bounty Hunter Returns'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 07, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |46||'The Chase'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 10, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |47||'Switch'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |48||'Junkyard Dog'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |49||'Window in Time'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 13, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |50||'Gangwar (Part 1)'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 14, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |51||'Gangwar (Part 2)'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 17, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |52||'Sneak Attack (Part 1)'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |53||'Sneak Attack (Part 2)'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 19, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |54||'Moon*Star'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 20, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |55||'The Diamond Stick-Pin'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 21, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |56||'Burnout'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 24, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |57||'Battle Cruiser'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |58||'Small World'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |59||'Match-Up'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 27, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |60||'Stargazer's Refit'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 28, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |61||'The Invisible Destroyer'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 01, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |62||'The Harder They Fall'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |63||'Uncle Rattler'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 03, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |64||'Zeek's Power'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 04, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |- |65||'Airshow'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 05, 1986}}||[[]], [[]] |} Category:Animated Series Category:Episode